fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Metrowy problem
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Lawrence niespodziewanie siada w metrze obok Moranici, która zaczyna go denerwować. Tymczasem Baljeet ma problem, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że jest za niski na swój wiek, podczas gdy Fretka i Stefa mają kaca po imprezie, a Heinz planuje z Abigail wesele. Bohaterowie * Lawrence Fletcher; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Ferb Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Fineasz Flynn; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Stefa Hirano; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Buford Van Stomm; * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Charlene Dundersztyc Scenariusz (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Ktoś kąpie się w łazience. Do drzwi od łazienki podchodzi Lawrence i puka) Lawrence: Linda, wyłaź z łazienki! Zaraz zaczynają się wyniki w Lotto, a ja nie chcę przegapić ani sekundy wygrywania z najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. (Z sypialni wychodzi Linda) Linda: Jestem tutaj. I skąd pewność, że tym razem wygramy? Za każdym razem się nie udaje. Lawrence: Tym razem kupiłem los. Linda: Czekaj... a kto jest w łazience? Ferb!!! Wyłaź z łazienki! Ojciec tym razem kupił los! (Z pokoju wychodzi Ferb) Ferb: Co!? Tym razem kupił los! Wow, to niemożliwe! Lawrence: Chwila... to kto jest w łazience!? Nikogo więcej tutaj chyba nie ma... (Nagle z łazienki wychodzi Fretka) Lawrence: Fretka!? Masz własne mieszkanie! Fretka: Wodę nam odcięli, więc musiałam się gdzieś wykąpać. Och, i dziękuję za komplement, tato. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Metrowy problem. (Salon Flynn-Fletcherów. Rodzice i Ferb oglądają telewizję) Prezenter w telewizji: Witam w tym głupim programie, w którym można wygrać pół miliona podrabianych dolarów. Dzisiejsze szczęśliwe liczby to: 13, 69, 666, -8, peron 9¾ oraz magnez! Ferb: Co za idioci to wymyślili! Przecież magnez to pierwiastek chemiczny. Lawrence: Taaaak! TAAAAK!!! Zgadza się!! 13, 69, 666, -8, peron 9¾ oraz magnez! Będziemy bogaci!!!! Ferb: Ta, wy się nacieszcie, a ja pójdę coś sprawdzić w podręczniku od matmy... i ewentualnie też od chemii. (Ferb idzie na górę) Linda: Och, aż chyba się zesram. Podzwonię się pochwalić po sąsiadach. Lawrence: Nie! Jeśli się dowiedzą, będą chcieli nas okraść! Linda: Hmmm... chyba masz rację. A czym pojedziesz, auto jest w naprawie. Lawrence: Pojadę metrem. Linda: Zwariowałeś!? Okradną cię w nim! Lawrence: Zluzuj majty... przecież w Danville nie ma metra. Linda: To jak ty chcesz metrem pojechać!? Lawrence: Powiedziałem Danville? Chodziło mi o Denver. Linda (w myślach): Czemu ja za niego wyszłam... Linda: Ale jak będziesz wracać to cię i tak okradną. Lawrence: Spoko, kupię helikopter. Linda: Nie umiesz latać! Lawrence: Zapiszę się przy okazji do szkoły lotniczej. Linda: Ech... niech ci będzie. (Następny dzień, poranek. W szpitalu. Ferb siedzi obok Fineasza. Na salę wbiega Baljeet) Baljeet: Chłopaki, mam problem! Ferb: Co jest? Baljeet: Przeczytałem w interncecie, że przeciętny 14-latek przy mojej wadze powinien mieć 160cm wzrostu, a ja mam 159 i pół! Ferb: Serio? Chyba przesadzasz... Baljeet: No tak, ale zawsze przy testach IQ wychodził mi wynik ponad bardzo nadzwyczajnie inteligentny, a teraz przy wzroście to... to poniżej przeciętny! Ferb: Baljeet, to tylko głupi wzrost. Baljeet: Głupi? Ja przeciętny nie jestem i chcę być wyższy o chociaż jeden centymetr! Zróbcie jakąś maszynę na powiększanie, dawno nic nie budowaliście! Ferb: Hmmmm... Fineasz. Fineasz: Tak? Ferb: Wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fineasz: Ej, to zawsze była moja kwestia! (W spółce zło) Dżingiel: Dundersztyc planuje swoje wesele! (Dundersztyc pisze listę gości przy biurku) Dundersztyc: Hmmmm... kogo by tutaj nie zaprosić? (Do Heinz'a podchodzi Abigail) Abigail: Co robisz, kotku? Dundersztyc: Lista nagości... to znaczy się gości. Abigail: Oooo... chwila, przecież ona jest pusta! Dundersztyc: Przed chwilą zacząłem ją pisać. Abigail: Zapraszasz ty w ogóle rodziców? Dundersztyc: Eeeeem... chyba nie. Abigail: Co? Nie zapraszasz rodziców!? Ech, a w ogóle to niedługo my będziemy rodzicami... wyobrażasz to sobie? (W myślach Abigail i Heinz'a. 10 lat później. Grubszy Heinz z brodą leży na kanapie i pije piwo oraz ogląda telewizję. Wokół niego jest wiele śmieci. Do salonu wchodzi Abigail w fioletowej sukni) Abigail: Hej, ptysiu. Wiesz jaki dzisiaj dzień? Dundersztyc: Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji walentoimieninourodzin? Abigail: Nie! Dzisiaj mijają okrągłe trzysta milionów sekund odkąd wzięliśmy ślub! Co mi kupiłeś? Dundersztyc: Eeeeem... (Heinz podnosi z podłogi hula hop) Dundersztyc: Proszę, pasek do spodni. Abigail: Zwariowałeś!? Zapomniałeś o tym dniu! Zaraz wracam, muszę zmienić suknię na taką, żebym wyglądała na smutną. (Abigail wchodzi do sypialni. Po chwili wychodzi w stroju żałobnym) Abigail: Napije się tego soku jabłkowego. (Abigail podchodzi do kanapy, bierze sok ze stolika i go wypija) Dundersztyc: To nie sok. (Abigail wypluwa to na Heinz'a) Abigail: Zwariowałeś!? Nie możesz załatwić się jak normalny człowiek!? Dundersztyc: A czy ty możesz nie spędzać dwóch godzin na wyborze szminki w łazience!? Możesz w pokoju to robić! Abigail: Wybacz, ale muszę wybrać odpowiedni kolor szminki do pogody, a z okna w łazience mam widok na szkołę naszego syna. Wyobrażasz sobie jaki to wstyd musi być wyjść do ludzi źle umalowaną!? Nie chcę wyjść na jakąś babę, która w ogóle nie ma ubrań i kosmetyków. A teraz spadaj, zaczyna się mój ulubiony program o modzie. Wyłączaj to gówno! Dundersztyc: To nie jest gówno, tylko mecz football'u. Abigail: Ach, już nie mogę sobie obejrzeć poradnika o modzie!? Wiesz, dziesięć lat temu byłeś bardziej romantyczny! (Teraźniejszość) Abigail: Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nieważne, ja swoją listę już sporządziłam. Proszę, oto ona. (Abigail wręcza Heinz'owi listę, a on ją czyta) Dundersztyc: 1. Mama, 2. Tata, 3. Emma Watson. Znasz Emmę Watson!? Abigail: Nie. Dundersztyc: To po co ci ona? Abigail: Uznałam, że ktoś sławny udzieli mi jakichś porad dotyczących mody. Poza tym przed ślubem muszę pójść na operację powiększania biustu. Dundersztyc: Eeeem... wielkie piersi to marzenie każdego faceta, ale Charlene mi mówiła, że miałaś je kiedyś tak wielkie, że się o nie potknęłaś! Abigail: To mi się zdarzyło tylko raz! No dobra, dwa. Nie, nie będę cię okłamywać, trzy. Chociaż nie, cztery. A nie, nie, pięć! A, a wtedy jak wpadłam do beczki, to też, sześć. A, i jak... Dundersztyc: Rozumiem, wiele razy się potknęłaś. Przejdźmy może do planowania wesela. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Dziewczyny śpią na podłodze, a w mieszkaniu jest strasznie brudno. Fretka się budzi i wstaje) Fretka: O kur... co tu się stało? Ale moja głowa mnie nap... (Stefa się budzi i wstaje) Stefa: No nieee... ja piep... Co tu się stało do chu... (Do mieszkania wchodzi Linda z siatką ubrań) Linda: Przyniosłam pra... O ja pie**olę! Co tu się ku*wa stało!? (Linda rzuca siatkę ubrań na podłogę i podnosi z podłogi stanik) Linda: To wasze!? Fretka: Nie. Stefa: Nie. (Linda wyrzuca stanik przez otwarte okno) Linda: Chwila... ktoś uprawiał seks na kanapie! Fretka: FU! Ja na tym śpię! Usiądę na fotelu. Chwila... gdzie się podział fotel? Linda: Eeeem... to ja wracam do domu. (Linda wychodzi) Fretka: Pamiętasz może co się działo? Boli mnie ręką, a nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Stefa: Ja coś pamiętam... zrobiliście jakiś zakład, i gdy ty siedziałaś na fotelu to wyrzucili cię przez okno. Na szczęście boli cię tylko ręka. Fretka: CO!? Ile wygrałam!? Stefa: Pięć dolców. Fretka: Tylko tyle? Stefa: Sama tyle zaproponowałaś. (Na stacji metra) Lawrence: Hmmm... za minutę pociąg powinien przyjechać. I dobrze, bo strasznie śmierdzi od śpiącego za mną obrzyganego faceta. (Przyjeżdża pociąg, a Lawrence do niego wsiada. Siada pomiędzy jakimś śpiącym facetem i jakąś kobietą trzymającą głowę w papierowej torbie) Lawrence: Ufff... jedyne wolne miejsce. (Przed Lawrence'm staje tłusty facet) Lawrence: Tiiaaa... i jak tu teraz potem wyjść? (Nagle kobieta z głową w papierowej torbie zdejmuje tę torbę. Kobietą okazuje się Moranica) Moranica: Witaj, Landance! Lawrence: AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Ja nazywam się Lawrence! (W szpitalu. Ferb trzyma w ręce jakaś maszynę) Ferb: To maszyna do powiększania. Baljeet, gdy cię nią trafię powiększę cię o centymetr. Gotowy? Baljeet: Tak! (Ferb strzela w Baljeet'a maszyną w chłopaka, a ten robi się wyższy) Fineasz: Ferb? Ferb: Tak? Fineasz: Chyba pomyliłeś jednostki! (Ferb patrzy się na bardzo wysokiego Baljeet'a) Ferb: AAA!!! To nie centymetr, tylko metr! Dobra, poczekaj, pomniejszę cię. Baljeet: Nie! Teraz mam wzrost ponad nadzwyczajnie wysoki. Muszę zrobić kilka rzeczy. Ferb: Nie, nie możesz tak wyjść do ludzi! Musimy cię pomniejszyć. Baljeet: Poczekaj, niedługo wrócę! Najpierw muszę przejść przez te malutkie drzwiczki. (Chwilę potem, na boisku. Buford rzuca piłką do kosza. Przychodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: Siema niski! Buford: Siema kuj... AAAA!!! Co z tobą jest!? Baljeet: No widzisz, ja rosnę. Buford: Ach, tak? A umiałbyś trafić piłką do kosza? Baljeet: Eeeem, tak. (Buford rzuca Baljeet'owi piłkę, a ten jej nie łapie) Buford: Pffff... (W mieszkaniu dziewczyn) Fretka: Zrobiłam się głodna. Zobaczę, czy jest coś do żarcia. (Fretka otwiera lodówkę, a tam jest sedes) Fretka: AAAAA!!! Co tutaj robi kibel!? Stefa: O nie, a chciałam się załatwić! (Stefa otwiera drzwi od łazienki) Stefa: Fretka, to nie nasz kibel jest w lodówce! Fretka: Jak to? Stefa: Tutaj stoi nasz! No nieważne, załatwię się. Wracam za godzinę. (Stefa zamyka drzwi. Po chwili słychać jak się potyka i wpada do wanny) Fretka: Ej, ja też chciałam! Hmmm... no cóż, jak nie ma innego wyjścia. (Fretka siada na sedesie w lodówce i zaczyna załatwiać się) Fretka: Hmmm... może powinnam zdjąć spodnie i majtki. (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Tak więc gdzie organizujemy to to? Abigail: Może w tym tym? Dundersztyc: Którym? Tym tym na tym tym, czy tym tym obok tego tego, gdzie ta ta z tymi tymi pracuje? Abigail: Tym tym obok tego tego, gdzie ta ta z tymi tymi pracuje. Dundersztyc: Na tym tym obok tego tego, gdzie ta ta z tymi tymi pracuje? No tam się stało to to. Abigai: Co? Dundersztyc: Gwałt. Abigail: To na tym tym na tym tym? Dundersztyc: Taaaa... ale tam nie ma tego tego. Abigail; To się kupi te te i będzie to to. Dundersztyc: Nie o to chodzi! To może na tym tym obok tego tego gdzie sprzedają te te? Abigail: O, świetne miejsce na wesele! (W metrze) Moranica: Co pan tu robisz? Lawrence: Nie, wcale nie wygrałem pół miliona w lotto! Czemu pani pytasz? Moranica (zakłada nogę na nogę i zaczyna drapać Lawrence'a za uchem): Uuu... bogaty pan. To lubię. Lawrence (daje Moranice z liścia): Niech się pani ogarnie! Moranica: Ała, to bolało! (Moranica zagląda to torebki. Po chwili wyrzuca z niej kota, po chwili talerz z naleśnikami, a potem wannę, w której ktoś się kąpie) Moranica: O, mam! (Moranica wyjmuje siekierę) Lawrence: Nieeee! Niech mnie pani nie zabija! Moranica: Co? Ja tylko chcę sobie zęba wyrwać, bo mnie boli. (Moranica wsadza siekierę do buzi i wyrywa sobie zęba. Wyjmuje z torebki naszyjnik ozdobiony zębami i wsadza w niego zęba. Po chwili zawiązuje go i zakłada na szyję) Moranica: No i pięknie! Lawrence: Ale... przecież pani nie zrobiła dziury w zębie! Moranica: A, dentysta mi tak zrobił, bo twierdzi, że mi tak wali z japy, że gdy się uśmiecham to przez dziury w każdym zębie, będę się odświeżać. Przecież buzi otwierać nie będę, to niekulturalne. (Moranica puszcza głośnego bąka, po chwili Lawrence mdleje) (Na boisku. Baljeet trzyma piłkę w rękach) Baljeet (w myślach): Hmmmm... przy prędkości wiatru 3m/s muszę obliczyć odpowiedni kąt z mojej odległości do kosza, a także wysokości trzymania piłki, po czym jak trafię, to powiem, że to przez mój wzrost. Buford: Rzucasz!? Baljeet: Tak! (Baljeet rzuca piłką i trafia do kosza) Buford: Baljeet... Baljeet: Tak? Buford: Trafiłeś pierwszy raz w życiu do kosza! Baljeet: Na... naprawdę!? Buford: Nie, na niby! Baljeet: Wow, to... to niesamowite! Chyba w przyszłości zostanę najlepszym na świecie koszykarz... chociaż nie, to przeszkodzi mojej karierze naukowej. Buford: Pfff... ty i koszykówka!? To tak jakby Flynn-Fletcherowie wygrali pół miliona w lotto. To nierealne... (W szpitalu) Fineasz: Nasi rodzice wygrali pół miliona w lotto? To nierealne... Ferb: A jednak. Tym razem kupili los. Fineasz: To wszystko wyjaśnia. Ferb: Tylko pamiętaj, by nikomu nie mówić o tym. Fineasz: Okej. A co zrobimy z Baljeet'em? Ferb: Jemu też nie mówimy. Fineasz: Nie o to chodzi! Jak przywrócimy go do normalnych rozmiarów? Ferb: Wystarczy w niego strzelić maszyną, to trudne nie jest... (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy) Fretka: Zaraz się zrzygam... Stefa: Fretka, wytrzymaj. Musimy ogarnąć ten chlew, bo to miejsce można pomylić ze stodołą. Posprzątaj w okolicy swojej kanapy. Fretka: Nie, ja się tam nie dotknę. Pamiętasz chyba co mama mówiła? Stefa: Nie... Fretka: No że wiesz... Stefa: Nie wiem. Fretka: Tłumacząc ci bez ocenzurowania mojej wypowiedzi to ktoś chciał otworzyć drzwi. Stefa: Co!? Fretka: No że ktoś chciał włożyć klucz do dziurki! Stefa: Aaaa... FUJ!!! Jak dobrze, że mam łóżko. Fretka: Tak, a ja mam spać w miejscu, gdzie... nie będę rozwijała już tego, przejdźmy do następnej sceny. (W spółce zło) Abigail: Dobra, ty wybierasz tort. Dundersztyc: Tort ma być sześciowarstwowy. Abigail: Nie sądzisz, że lepszy byłby pięciowarstwowy? Dundersztyc: Dobrze. A smak truskawowy. Abigail: Eeem... mi lepiej odpowiada waniliowy. Dundersztyc: Spoko. Każda warstwa będzie ozdobiona truskawkami w sosie śmietankowym. Abigail: A nie lepiej maliny? I bez sosu. Dundersztyc: Hmmm... rzeczywiście. A na szczycie figurka jakiegoś mojego inatora! Abigail: Eeee... a nie lepiej figurki przedstawiające nas? W strojach ślubnych? Przecież to będzie wesele! Dundersztyc: Tak, masz rację. Abigail: No, wybrałam, znaczy się wybrałeś świetny tort! (W metrze. Lawrence patrzy coś na telefonie. Po chwili Moranica przystawia się pod jego nos i zaczyna mocno oddychać) Lawrence: Co pani robi!? Moranica: Kradnę ci tlen! Lawrence: Po co!? Moranica: Gdy nie będziesz miał czym oddychać, to umrzesz, a ja zabiorę ci kartkę od lotta i sama zgarnę ten szmal! Lawrence: Pani chyba upadła na łeb... podczas narodzin. Moranica: Eee... przy porodzie lekarzowi wyślizgnęłam się z rąk i wypadłam przez okno z trzynastego piętra. Lawrence: Ta, bardzo ciekawa historia... Moranica: O, opowiem ci coś jeszcze! Lawrence: No nie... Moranica: Jak byłam nastolatką... Lawrence: Tak, tak, przegrała pani zakład z Cezarem! Moranica: Nie! To było z Pitagorasem, Cezar nie wpuszczał mnie do Imperium, bo za bardzo śmierdziałam zdechłym buldogiem. Lawrence: Pomyliła pani czas przeszły z teraźniejszym... Moranica: Ta, to głównie dlatego, że nie mam czym się myć, bo zapchałam rurę moimi włosami łonowymi. Maluszki rosną jak na drożdzach! Pokazać ci je? Lawrence: Nie, dziękuję, ja... już dzisiaj widziałem u kogoś. Moranica: Nie wiesz co tracisz, większość facetów jak je zobaczyła to z zachwytu przeżyło reanimację. Lawrence: Taaak, "z zachwytu". (Na ulicy. Baljeet idzie ulicą) (Piosenka Gdy wysokim staniesz się) Głos: Gdy wysokim staniesz się, Życie w mig zmienia się, Czy to kota z drzewa zdjąć, Czy lampę z wysokiej półki zdjąć, To życie wysokiego! Baljeet: Wysokiego! Głos: Gdy spacerujesz ulicą, Na innych spoglądasz od góry, Na stadionie zasłaniasz kibicom, A przeskoczyć to możesz też mury! Gdy wysokim staniesz się, Zycie w mig zmienia się, Czy to zawiesić tam obraz, Czy... Baljeet: Obliczyć trudny iloraz! Głos: Chciałem powiedzieć "schylać się w busie", bo nie miałem rymu, a twój rym w ogóle nie pasuje do tematu piosenki! Gdy wysokim staniesz się, Życie w mig zmienia się, Czy w kosza z kimś wygrać, I z niskich się chichrać! To jest życie wysokiego! Baljeet: Wysokiego! Głos: To jest życie wysokiego! (Koniec piosenki) (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Stefa siedzi na kanapie i ogląda telewizję, jakiś serial) Kobieta w telewizji: George, muszę ci coś powiedzieć! Mężczyzna w telewizji: Nie, kochanie, nie mus... Kobieta w telewizji: Nie o to mi chodzi. Bo ja... ja jestem suką. Mężczyzna: Kocha... Kobieta w telewizji: Nie musisz nic mówić. Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz... (Kobieta w telewizji "rozpina ze swojego ciała" suwak i okazuje się, że ta kobieta to był wilk w przebraniu kobiety) Stefa: Nie mają już co puszczać w tej telewizji... Ostatnio nawet widziałam program o gotowaniu dla mężczyzn - "Jak gotować w staniku z klasą". (Do mieszkania wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Słuchaj, przyniosłam ten stanik co Linda wyrzuciła, strasznie od niego wali! Ale głowa mnie bardzo boli i nie za bardzo umiem powiedzieć co to... Stefa: O fuj! To śmierdzi zdechłym buldogiem! Fretka: Zdechłym buldogiem? Czekaj... pamiętam, że ta osoba jest strasznie dziwna i wyjada samo nadzienie z pączka... Kto to? Stefa: Ja pamiętam, że ta osoba jest gdzieś dyrektorką. Przychodzi ci do głowy kto to mógł być? Fretka: Nie, a tobie? Stefa: Też nie. (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: A zatem oto lista gości, które zapraszamy! (Dundersztyc pokazuje kartkę pełną nazwisk) Dundersztyc: A po drugiej stronie lista osób, które chcę zaprosić. Abigail: Przecież druga strona jest pusta. Dundersztyc: No właśnie! Kotku... nie chcę mieć wielkiego wesela, tylko wolałbym raczej wziąć ślub tak... na przykład teraz! Abigail: Co chcesz powiedzieć? Dundersztyc: Bo wiesz ja... Weźmy teraz ślub urzędowy! Jutro pójdziemy z tym do urzędu. Ślub kościelny weźmiemy na weselu. Abigail, jesteś miłością mojego życia, i chcę, żebyś teraz mi obiecała, że nie opuścisz mnie póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. Ja... Vanessa (wchodząc do pokoju): ... pie**olę! Dundersztyc: VANESSA!? Vanessa: Ja wcale nie stałam cały dzień pod drzwiami i nie słuchałam o czym wy tam gadacie! Skąd taki pomysł wam przyszedł do głowy!? To jaaa... pójdę kupić pięciowarstwowy waniliowy tort ozdobiony po boka... jaki mam kupić tort, bo przypomnę, że wcale nie podsłuchiwałam? (Vanessa wychodzi z pokoju) (W metrze. Lawrence siedzi z zatkanymi uszami) Moranica: ... i tak właśnie połamałam wszystkie kości mojej ciotce. Biedna kobita, przynajmniej Sznebuldog ma co jeść, jak się nudzi. (Pociąg zatrzymuje się) Lawrence: Czemu stajemy? Moranica: Bo wysiadamy, cwelu!? Lawrence: Wow, spędziłem tyle czasu z panią, że kompletnie straciłem rozum! No nieważne, ja uciekam gdzie pieprz rośnie! Na szczęście znalazłem ten dziwny zegarek tu na podłodze! (Lawrence klika coś na zegarku i po chwili znika) Moranica: Wow, zniknął tak samo jak mój siódmy mąż! Hmmm... nie, mój siódmy mąż wystrzelił się w kosmos, a ósmy wyskoczył z mojego traktora pod koła ciężarówki. To był dziewiąty. (Na ulicy. Baljeet spaceruje ulicą, podbiega do niego Ferb) Ferb: Baljeet, musisz wrócić do swoich rozmiarów! Baljeet: Ferb, nie chcę wracać do bycia takim niziołkiem jak kiedyś! Podoba mi się moje nowe życie! Ferb: Ale wiesz, lepiej być niższym! Gdy jest wiatr, to chowasz się za wyższą osobą i nie niszczy ci się fryzura... hmmm... to jednak porada dla dziewczyn. Albo możesz korzystać z jakichś gier i kolejek dla dzieci, bo te dla wyższych ci się nie podobają! Baljeet: Nie! Żegnaj! (Baljeet odchodzi) Ferb (krzycząc): Ale... (Baljeet się odwraca i podchodzi do Ferba) Baljeet: Czego, panie Niewysoki? Ferb: Gdy jesteś niższy, podręczniki wydają ci się większe, jakby było w nich więcej treści! Baljeet: POSTRZELAJ MNIE TĄ MASZYNĄ!!! (Ferb strzela w Baljeet'a maszyną, a on zniża się o jeden metr. Po chwili Baljeet biegnie do domu) Baljeet (krzycząc): BIEGNĘ SIĘ UCZYĆ!!! Ferb: Nie ma to jak stary, dobry, niższy Baljeet. Szkoda, że nie zdążyłem go nazwać panem "Niewysokim". (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Stefy nie ma, a Fretka robi obiad) Fretka (otwierając piekarnik): AAAAA!!! Mamy rybę w piekarniku! (Ktoś puka do drzwi) Fretka: Ciekawe kto to... (Fretka otwiera drzwi, a w nich stoi Moranica) Moranica: Siemka Zbyszku! Fretka: A pani tu po co!? Moranica: Przyszłam po mój stanik. Fretka (wyciągając zza siebie stanik): T... ttt... to pani!? Moranica: Tak, dziękuję, to mój jedyny, a przecież muszę mieć z czego strzelać kamieniami w okna sąsiadów. (Nagle cały wątek Fretki i Stefy okazuje się opowieścią Lindy. Stefa śpi, a Fretka leżała na podłodze. Linda stała za kanapą) Linda: I to się może stać jak zrobicie imprezę z alkoholem. Fretka: Już koniec!? Stefa (budząc się): Nie ja napadłam na bank!!! Fretka: Och, mamo, zamęczyłaś nas tą swoją pięciogodzinną opowieścią. Linda: No wiecie, muszę dać wam jakąś lekcję samodzielności. Przyjdę za tydzień, bo twój ojciec wygrał pół miliona na loterii i muszę sprytnie nim pomanipulować, by wszystko poszło na mnie. Pa. (Linda wychodzi) Fretka: Robimy imprezę? Stefa: Jasne! (W spółce zło. Vanessa wchodzi do swojego pokoju. Na jej łóżku siedziała Charlene) Charlene: I co? Vanessa: Jutro chcą wziąć ślub urzędowy, a wesele już zaplanowali! Charlene: Już!? Nie! Vanessa: Jak to "nie"!? Nie pamiętasz, że zaakceptowałaś ich związek? Charlene: Eeeee... jaaa... no dobra, i tak to by się chyba wydało, więc ci to teraz powiem, ale nie mów nikomu, nawet im. Bo ja... ja... odkąd pojawiła się Abigail stałam się o nich zazdrosna. I teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że chyba nadal coś czuję do Heinz'a. Vanessa: Słucham!? (Napisy końcowe. Dom Flynn-Fletcherów. Linda i Lawrence klęczą na podłodze w kuchni, a przed nimi jest ogromna teczka z połową miliona dolarów) Linda: To tak wygląda pół miliona... Lawrence: Tak, to pieniądze tylko nasze! Przed dziećmi udawajmy, że zaszła jakaś pomyłka. Linda: Pytanie tylko co zrobić z taką kupą forsy? Lawrence: Bo ja wiem... Linda: Ej, też to słyszysz? Lawrence: Tak... Linda: Kupiłeś ten helikopter!? Lawrence: Tak... Linda: I nie zgasiłeś go!? Lawrence: Tak... Linda: No pięk... (Na dom Flynn-Fletcherów spada helikopter. Dom się zawala) KONIEC Piosenki * Gdy wysokim staniesz się Inne informacje